Teacher's Pet
by Dante Fangirl
Summary: Your Biology Teacher in the University has been fired and has been replaced by someone else. Learning about Biology has never been this interesting.
1. Class is in Session

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my new series, Teacher's pet. I hope you enjoy it and a new chapter will be up tomorrow. This is just giving you a taste of what is to come. I do not own any characters in this story.**

**Teacher's Pet**

**Dante Fanfic**

_**Chapter 1: Class is in Session…**_

You made your way into the room and took a seat in front. The university was a huge place and this class was one of the biggest ones you've had. It sat over fifty students in this room, rows upon rows of seats. Many were either unoccupied or taken by book bags or purses. Many of the students there never paid attention to their professors… that is… until there was a new one in the building. It was all throughout the building that the university was going to get a new Biology professor. You were a bit anxious yourself to see who it was.

The last biology professor was driven into retirement, in other words, the students drove her mentally insane and made her quit. She almost strangled a student because of her 'unwillingness' to learn. You swore, why do some kids come to college when all they were gonna do was party, drink, smoke and have sex the whole time. Their poor parents, having no idea what their money was paying for. You, however, did what you were supposed to do… most of the time. Parties were rare for you but you had your share of them.

You sat there, taking out your note book to take down notes from today's lecture. The professor wasn't there yet and you looked up at the clock. It was really early anyway. Class didn't start until another five minutes.

"Hey, you heard there's a new teacher today?" A girl spoke to you.

"Yeah. Is it a guy or a girl?" You ask, getting your biology book out.

"I heard it's a guy. Don't know what he looks like though. He's probably all old and obsessed with rabbit sex like our last professor." She laughed, making you laugh as well.

The clock struck noon and the door opened slowly. Everyone's eyes shifted over to the right side of the room, waiting for the figure to come in front of the class. A tall, lean, and handsome male, looking in his mid to late 20s made his way over to the desk in front of the class. His skin, not too tan, yet not too pale was the perfect shade. His lips, not too thin and not too thick were perfect and pink. God he was hot.

He had a black suit on with a blood red dress shirt under his blazer. He stood, placing his teacher's edition biology book onto the desk and sat his black leather bag on the floor. What set him apart from normal, was his hair… it was… white. As white as snow. But he looked… so young. TOO young for white hair. You stared at his heavenly appearance, waiting to see his eyes and hear his voice. He opened his book and rubbed his stubbly chin for a few seconds. The class was silent.

"Okay…" He began, picking the book up and moving his eyes over the class. A perfect, icy blue. "Recessive traits… let's begin there first."


	2. Daily Assessment

**Teacher's Pet**

**Dante Fanfic**

_**Chapter 2: Daily Assessment**_

"Uh… excuse me… what's your name?" One of the guys in your class asked.

"Just call me Dante. None of that Mister shit goin on in here, kay?" He spoke.

_Damn he was hot…_ You thought, watching him speak. There was NOT ONE professor in that college that was as heavenly looking as him. They were either old, or women… or mentally unstable it seemed. You remember a few semesters ago, your chemistry teacher almost lit the school on fire armed with a Bunsen burner… on purpose.

"In my description, I've been told that this class was barely interactive. But today… we're gonna do a little survey. We'll start simple... Here's your hypothesis… IF dominant traits prevail over recessive traits, then dominant traits should be more "commonly" found in this student population. Let's go, get up. Walk around for once. You should know the differences between dominant and recessive traits. If you don't… da hell are you in this class for?"

You and your classmates stood up, laughing at his last comment and walking around the class, taking data. It was amazing that EVERYONE stood up this time and did as the professor told. You and a group of your girl friends, studied each other for dominant and recessive traits, proving the hypothesis to be correct so far since the majority of the class sported the dominant genes. You couldn't stop looking over at him as he sat at the corner desk, typing something into the computer.

"I dare you to go and add his data into the survey." One of your friends giggled.

"Are you crazy? I'd look so stupid. You can tell most of his traits are recessive. The light hair, light eyes… gorgeous body. Gorgeous bodies are recessive right?" You blushed, saying that last part quietly and checking if your other friend had the tongue roll trait or not.

"I'll give you fifty bucks."

"I'll give you a hundred. Got it right in my pocket."

"Umm…" You said, looking back over at him, focused on his computer screen.

It was like he knew you were looking at him and his blue eyes shot up, looking in your direction and raised his eyebrows like he wondered if you had a question.

"Yes?" He said.

Your friends shuddered and pushed you towards him. You hesitantly made your way over to the gorgeous man and stumbled over your words,

"U-umm…" You blushed.

"You stuck?" He asked, looking up at you and rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"N-no… I just wanted to uh…"

"Wanted to uh…" He mocked, chuckling lightly.

_Even his laugh was cute…_

You giggled a little, "I wanted to add your data to my survey… if that's okay?"

"You're a brave one aren't you?" He smirked, "Yeah… it's fine."

You melted a little on the inside and wrote his name down in your graph that you decided to do.

"Okay… do you have a widow's peak?" You ask, deciding to start from the head and work your way down.

"Yep." Dante said, lifting his bangs to show you as his hair line showed a slight peak.

You checked that box in and also checked the light hair and light eyes box.

"Tongue roll?" You asked.

Dante opened his mouth and demonstrated, nodding his head. You giggled a little, trying not to blush.

_I bet he's an awesome kisser…_

You put a check mark in the box and continued with the rest of her list, having to do with his fingers, any dimples he had and the shapes of his teeth.

After a few minutes, the whole class came together and shared all their data.

"So… our hypothesis was correct. All of our data that we collected shows that more of us have the Dominant genes. Heh… Not a lot of light haired people in here I see... What? I'm the only widows peak in here? That's a dominant gene… da hell?" He laughed, making the rest of the class laugh.

You and the class studied the information gathered on the graph he put together on the projector. Most of the data did, in fact, show that more students had more dominant traits than recessive traits. The class was over after a few seconds and Dante let you all go.

"Next class we'll be studying sex-linked traits. Take notes take notes take notes." He said, watching as the crowd of students began to leave the room.

"You should ask him out…" One of your friends said as they handed you the $100 you earned.

"Are you crazy?" You say, your face flushing as they looked at you.

"Nope… you should ask him. The worst he could say is no. I doubt he's gay. And why would he say no to you? You're fuckin hot! No homo."

"AND… just think… You banging the teacher would get you good grades right?" Another one of your friends laughed.

"SHUT UP!"You hiss.

"Play a little Biology of your own. See who's genes will dominate and go to the babies."

"SHUT. UP." You snap, blushing massively.

"What? You know you'd like that. And you've been single for the longest time. Girl… you need to get laid."

"Shut up. I've been focusing more on my studies unlike YOU."

"Hey… not cool." She laughed.

You walked to your dorm room and relaxed. You said you'd study later since you barely got any sleep the previous night.

_I'll ask him… One day…_


	3. Do Your Homework, Babe

**Teacher's Pet**

**Dante Fanfic**

_**Chapter 3: Do Your Homework, Babe**_

You sat in your dorm that Saturday, looking through your notebooks and doing research. You were invited to a party but you decided to study just in case Dante gave a pop quiz on Monday. Wanting to impress him, you remained focused on your work and showed your dedication and genius; studying an hour longer that night. You weren't like some of the other students with their crazy sex parties or whatever the hell they were. Yeah, some of them were fun, watching some of your colleagues get drunk off their asses and pass out in the middle of the floor. You always entertained yourself by scribbling on their faces, mostly of penises with incredibly hairy scrotums. You snicker at the thought until you felt your phone vibrate after a while. Sighing, you reluctantly pick it up.

"What?"

"DON'T 'WHAT' ME HO~!"

"You're drunk again aren't you?"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYBEH~"

"Bye…" You sigh, hanging up the phone and shaking your head. Your friend just loved parties. You've drawn up the conclusion that she's only acting out because of how she was raised at home, not a lot of freedom and a strict schedule all the time.

Your weekend consisted of searching through your Biology book, looking ahead and studying the next topic: Sex-linked genes and traits. All this X and Y crap seemed pretty easy, though this was Biology, the easiest subject in the world… besides Sex Ed. That Monday, you get up, excited to see your new Biology teacher again. You kept saying in your head _Today's the day I ask him out_ over and over again. You mess in your hair, getting it nice and full without making it look too messy. Hmm… something's missing… Ah! Makeup. While you applied light makeup, you glanced up at the clock, seeing you had an hour to prepare yourself; only adding a little eye liner and mascara to bring out your eyes. You smile at your work, feeling REALLY pretty that day and hoping to catch his eye. You try not to get your hopes up too high since he was a teacher and his job was to teach his students, not check them out.

Knowing this fact, you sigh in annoyance, grabbing your backpack and walking out of your dorm room.

"HEY HUN~!" One of your friends call out from the hall, coming toward you, "Ready for Biology~?" She teased with a silly grin.

"Yes I am~" You responded, rolling your eyes.

"YOU LOOK PRETTY~! That shirt screams 'FUCK ME I'M AVAILABLE~'" She giggled.

"Shut up~ you don't have to fuckin yell, I'm right next to you." You sigh.

Your shirt was pretty 'out there'. It was way lower that the shirts you normally wear, exposing some of your cleavage and hugging your figure. It was red as well, adding to the promiscuity along with the fitted black jeans and red and black sneakers.

"Doin' it for Dante, huh?" She asked, chuckling.

"Maybe… Don't you fucking say a thing or I swear to God I'll bash your skull in."

"…What if he's gay?"

"He can't be…"

"What if he's married?"

"Didn't see a ring."

"If you say so…" Your friend shrugged.

You arrive in the classroom with your group of friends right on time. Dante was sitting at his desk, reviewing some of his papers while rubbing the stubble on his strong chin. You shudder a bit, forgetting how hot he was. THAT quickly, you forgot how heavenly this teacher looked. All you could do now was picture him naked. SWEET MOTHER OF- HOLY SHIT he's looking at you. Yep… you jizzed.

"Hey… have a seat…" He spoke toward your group before standing up, prepared to teach the class. He loosened his tie, sighing in relief as he removed his blazer as well. "Fuckin hot in here…"

_I'll say… take it all off…_

You walk with your friends as they snickered at your love struck expression and sat in front today. A few of your colleagues; the males, stared at your stunning appearance today. The most popular, and most attractive of the class, Keegan had his eye on you the whole time. He was your crush before Dante came into the picture. Tall, athletic and smart, a brilliant smile and gorgeous light eyes and dark hair; a 'Vampire Diaries' looking fellow. But… he had NOTHING on Dante. Nothing at all.

"Alright… Now… today's focus'll be on sex… Well… sex-linked traits. So no porn for you today."

"AWW MAN~" A random guy pouted, making the class laugh.

"Maybe tomorrow." Dante snickered, shaking his head. "Just for you bud."

"HELL YEAH~"

"Completely joking. Forever alone."

"Dammit."

Dante shook his head with a snicker, holding a slim book in one of his hands. "So… we all know the result of unprotected sex… Babies right? Well… we'll get in depth with how babies look the way they do. If this is too easy for you… GOOD… Then I expect A's on EVERYONE'S test tomorrow." He told, beginning to walk to the blackboard and picking up a piece of chalk and looking down at his notes.

_Dat ass…_

"Now… A particularly important category of genetic linkage has to do with the X and Y sex chromosomes. These not only carry the genes that determine male and female traits but also those for some other characteristics as well. Genes that are carried by either sex chromosome are said to be sex linked…. Why don't I see any pencils moving?"

The class jumped a bit and began taking notes. "That's better… Now you see that guys normally have an X and a Y combination of sex chromosomes and babes have two X's." He told scribbling on the board and explaining the information. This lesson was extremely interesting and easy. So many things about X and Y-linked recessive disorders and how they would carry on to their children.

There were so many tables to write down and combinations of the X's and Y's.

"Fun fact fun fact fun fact, hint hint probably bonus question on your test…" Dante coughed, "There are about 1,098 human X-linked genes. ONE THOUSAND AND NINETY EIGHT~ Most of them code for something other than female anatomical traits… Pffft… nipples…." He snickered a little, making a few of the students laugh as well, including you.

"Oh and they code uh… hemophilia, fragile-X syndrome. OH, anyone who does research for that gets a high five and possibly some extra credit if I like you enough. And here's something a little interesting as well that I found out a while back… X-linked genes are also responsible for a common form of baldness referred to as 'male pattern baldness'" Dante told. "OH, Homework… read pages 45 through 69 and gimme a summary…Oh shit… just noticed… Page 69… HA…. Anyway… Later…" He chuckled a bit, making the guys laugh and girls giggle softly.

_Dirty Dirty boy…_

You had made a note of everything he had said, and decided to do some research on the fragile-X syndrome. His lectures were always fun, him adding a little of his interesting yet perverted humor. The class had ended and the students dispersed, leaving the room. You and your friends took their time, looking at the man some more as he stretched and looked through his notes some more.

"Go~ you know you want to… Hurry while he's still sitting there." One of your friends whisper.

Dante stood up, wiping the board clean and looking over, seeing you and your friends still there. "You still here? Love Biology that much?" He chuckled a little.

_No… I actually love YOU that much_

"Huh? Oh uh… Just… making sure we have everything." You stammered, finding his gaze hypnotizing. There was something about him though… something about him that didn't seem… normal… Meh… probably just inherited some AWESOME genes.

Or so you thought…

"I have a feeling you have something to tell me…" Dante said, resting his chin in his hands and looking at you directly.

_Oh Shit…_


End file.
